1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lotion applicators, more particularly to a lotion applicator having a removable head which is conformed for alternative manual grasping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the various applicators have been developed by which areas inaccessible normally can be swabbed or cleansed. More specifically, the back of a person is normally difficult to reach and is therefore infrequently cleansed or cared for. In many instances skin conditions require certain frequency of cleansing or medical application and for these purposes the prior art devices have been developed. Most typically such prior art devices permanently affix the sponge, or the other applicating medium, to the handle and thus upon the eventual wear and deterioration of the sponge, the whole implement must be discarded. Alternatively, there have been some devices developed previously where the sponge itself is removable from the handle. In those instances the adhesion of the sponge to the handle requires elaborate techniques, often in the form of glue or other adhesive, and sometimes by way of stretched fit. In each instance, the installation and removal process is quite complex and because of that use of applicators of this kind have had less than prevailing acceptance in the market. Furthermore, in each instance the prior art devices are conformed in such a manner that the sponge, once separated, lacks the necessary structural stiffness for use as a manually grasped device.
These inconveniences, and in particular, the inconvenience of removal and refitting furthermore dictate that the prior art applicators be used for a single purpose. Very often application of the various medications or lotions are not compatible with the detergent retained in the sponge during the process of bathing. Thus, quite often a plural set of applicators is necessary in order to accommodate various uses contemplated. This duplication in the handle structure, and the inconvenience of removing the sponge, all entail excess cost to the user and furthermore comprise an unnecessary waste of resources.